1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for downloading an image larger than a display region of a viewer from a server and displaying the image on the viewer.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the Internet, the information around the world can be perused on the browser. The image information can be also perused on the browser. This is implemented by storing an HTML file describing that an image file such as a JPEG file is displayed on a Web server. Distribution and perusal of newspaper images employing the Internet technology have been put to practical use. A technique for distribution and perusal of newspaper images employing the Internet technology was described in the following patent document 1, for example.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-236701